HypnoMadness
by C-Chan10
Summary: Evan and Kitty try to hypnotise Kurt, will it work? And what will they make him do??!! Plz R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything...*sniffZ*  
  
Just something I thought up to hopefully get rid of writers block. Hope you enjoy! (No flames please!!!)  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
The Institute was quite calm at night, and this night was no exception. No loud music blared from any of the students' rooms, and no loud chatter or laughter echoed through the halls.  
  
There was a big Geography test the next day, so most of the x-men were busy studying or frantically trying to learn the things they'd missed because they hadn't been paying attention in class. (Guess who)  
  
Kitty, however, sat curled up in a big armchair reading a book she'd borrowed from the Institutes enormous library.  
  
Evan passed by her, into the kitchen and returned carrying a soda. It was then he happened to catch a glimpse of the books title. "Hypnotism? Surely you don't believe that rubbish works?"  
  
Kitty glanced up annoyed, momentarily loosing concentration. "What makes you think this is about hypnotism?" She asked, rather idiotically.  
  
There was silence for a few moments as Evan raised his eyebrows slightly at Kitty, who felt a little foolish.  
  
"Well what makes you so sure it doesn't work?" She asked, hastily moving on.  
  
"I've never seen it work!" Evan answered.  
  
"I've never like, seen anyone try!" Retorted Kitty.  
  
"Well let's try now then!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"But who?" wondered Kitty out loud. "Who could we do it on?"  
  
They both smiled and nodded simultaneously. "Kurt!"  
  
Kurt was busy reading a geography textbook. He managed to persuade his Geography teacher that he just wanted to look over everything again. Which wasn't actually a lie...He just had to look over everything for the first time, before that!  
  
He didn't even bother looking up as Kitty, pulling Evan along behind her, phased through his door.  
  
"Hey Kurt, we like, need you a sec." Kitty glanced at Evan wondering how they were going to persuade Kurt to let them hypnotise him.  
  
"How are you doing on your studying?" Asked Evan suddenly. The germs of an idea forming in the back of his mind.  
  
"Ach, Terrible, Nothing seems to stick!" Kurt complained, shifting position so that he was practically hanging upside down off the bed.  
  
"I hoped you'd say that...Erm...I mean, Wouldn't it be great to know all the answers without having to try?" Asked Evan. Kitty blinked and caught on.  
  
"Yeah! It'd be like, so cool!" She squealed.  
  
"How though?" Asked Kurt, finally looking up at them.  
  
"Let us show you." Replied Evan with a mysterious grin.  
  
He sat Kurt down and brought out a pen. Then began moving it back and forth in front of Kurt's face.  
  
"You're gonna hypnotise me?" Asked Kurt.  
  
"Shut up man, or it won't work, it probably won't anyway though!" Replied Evan, continuing to move the pen in front of Kurt's face.  
  
"So, like, follow the pen and when Evan counts to five you'll like, fall asleep." Instructed Kitty.  
  
"One..."  
  
"This isn't verking." Said Kurt, but he continued to follow the pen with his eyes.  
  
"Two..."  
  
"I'm not getting sleepy!"  
  
"Three..."  
  
"This is stupid, it's not verking!"  
  
"Four..."  
  
"Ach, Vhy me?"  
  
"Five..."  
  
"I told you it..." Kurt trailed off as his head slumped forward and his eyes closed. He was asleep.  
  
"No way!" Whispered Evan, before hooting with laughter.  
  
"Like, cool! Okay, the book says we can get him to do a maximum of six things.so that's like, 3 each!" Said Kitty, looking through the book she still held.  
  
"Okay Kurt, Uh...I know! Whenever Logan talks to you, you have to offer him a banana!"  
  
Kitty and Evan laughed at the thought of Kurt offering Logan a banana.  
  
"Okay, my turn now! Um...Kurt, you can talk Portuguese! But only when someone says hello, hey or hi, and you stop when they say whatever!" giggled Kitty.  
  
"When the phone rings you have to do the whole alphabet backwards!"  
  
"You're nocturnal!"  
  
"Everytime Scott says team you have to say "shut up Scott""  
  
"Ooh, that's a good one Evan!" Kitty smiled. "Okay, last one, uh...You think Ororo is a moose!"  
  
"A moose?" Asked Evan, looking a little bewildered. Kitty shrugged.  
  
"Okay, when I snap my fingers, you will be awake!" Instructed Evan to the sleeping Kurt. He snapped his fingers.  
  
"...Vouldn't verk!" Kurt blinked in confusion after finish the sentence he had started saying before he fell asleep. "Did it verk?"  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Did it work indeed? More to come! Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Go Banana! Lol, Here's another chapter for your entertainment. Thanks to all who have reviewed so far. Much appreciated. Keep 'em coming! Lol  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Hello!" Said Evan, wondering what would happen next.  
  
"Boa Tarde." Replied Kurt.  
  
"Is that Portuguese?" Asked Kitty, looking at Evan, who nodded.  
  
"Whatever!" Evan giggled as Kurt looked around in confusion.  
  
"Vas is going on?" He asked.  
  
Evan and Kitty decided to see if the rest of the commands worked, so they decided to take Kurt down to the kitchen, as they knew that's were Logan was. However, they only managed to get him to the door of his room when he stopped and looked out into the hallway.  
  
"Come on man!" Evan called, turning back at Kurt, who was staring at the lights. But Kurt wouldn't budge. It suddenly struck Kitty.  
  
"Oh! He thinks he's nocturnal remember?!" She laughed and turned off the lights.  
  
That did it. Kurt followed Kitty and Evan down the corridor, looking a little confused.  
  
Logan sat in the kitchen with Ororo drinking a beer. It was anyone's guess what they were talking about as all conversation ceased as Evan and Kitty, with Kurt following them walked in.  
  
"MOOSE!" Shrieked Kurt, making the others jump. Ororo raised her eyebrow as Kurt tried to ward her off with his hands. But it just made him look like a Toreador gone mad.  
  
"I'll take that as my cue to leave..." She muttered, as she walked out. Logan watched as Kurt put on a bemused expression and looked around.  
  
"What's with you elf?" He asked, grunting slightly in confusion and annoyance as Kurt hopped up onto the counter, grabbed a banana and held it out to Logan.  
  
"Banana?" He offered.  
  
Logan looked at Kitty and Evan who were trying to cover up their laughter. "What's going on?" He asked, a slight tone of annoyance evident in his voice.  
  
Kurt shrugged and picked up another banana, holding it and the one before it, out to Logan. "Two Banana's?" He offered.  
  
Logan merely grunted and walked out, deciding he couldn't take much more stupidity. "Aren't you guys supposed to be studying?" He muttered, before he walked out.  
  
Evan grabbed Kurt's arm to stop him from reaching for another banana and a look of horror crossed his face. "Oh no..."  
  
Kitty looked confused as he pulled her away from Kurt who was trying to find somewhere away from the window where the moonlight shone in.  
  
"Kitty, we told Kurt we were gonna let him know everything about the Geography thing!" Evan ran his hand through his bleach blonde hair looking worried.  
  
"Oh Yeah!" Kitty bit her lip and looked at Kurt. But she was looking at nothing. Kurt had gone!  
  
"Like, Kurt has left the kitchen!"  
  
Kurt sped along the corridor, feeling a bit frantic. He overhead Evan talking about the test and it dawned on him that he hardly new anything. He passed Scott who spun around as Kurt sped past him. "Hey Kurt!" He yelled.  
  
Kurt stopped and reluctantly turned back. "Vas?"  
  
Scott looked at him weirdly. "What's the rush?"  
  
Kurt felt his tail flick impatiently behind him and he stammered over his words. "Nothing...Not one thing!"  
  
"Kurt, you know we're all a team here, you can tell me if something is wrong!"  
  
Kurt pricked his ears up, looked round and mumbled "Shut up Scott!" Before bounding off down the corridor.  
  
*************************************************************** 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own the recruit but I couldn't be bothered to give her a name. Lol.  
  
This might be finished in the next chapter, maybe 2. School starts soon though and I'm trying to get all my homework finished before the new term. Lol, thanx for all the reviews. You guyZ seriously rule! Keep 'em coming!  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
A few minutes had gone by and Kurt had already managed to annoy most of the x-men. He hung upside, hanging from his tail watching some of the new recruit's pass under him. One of them noticed him.  
  
"Hiya Nightcrawler!" She called up to him.  
  
"Boa Tarde!" He called back, shifting his position so he could see her easier. "Como vai?"  
  
The recruit frowned. "Uhh...What?"  
  
"Como vai?" Kurt repeated, waiting for a response. Of course he didn't get one as no one knew what he was going on about!  
  
"Whatever!" Muttered the recruit as she walked out.  
  
Kurt blinked and watched her go, then he saw Evan and Kitty walk in. "Hi guys!" He called, bamfing in front of them.  
  
"He..." Kitty's greeting was stifled by Evan's hand which shot over her mouth. She gave him an annoyed inquisitive look.  
  
"Portuguese" Hissed Evan. Kitty understood at once and acknowledged Kurt with a nod.  
  
"Kurt we have to undo the affects of the hypnotism." Explained Evan.  
  
"You told me I'd know everything about the Geography thing! But I can't remember jack!" Kurt looked worried and flicked his tail as he always did when he was nervous.  
  
"Who's Jack?" Asked Evan and Kitty at the same time, with similar blank looks on their faces.  
  
"And like, what has he got to do with Geography?" Added on Kitty.  
  
Kurt looked between them and shook his head. "Uh, It doesn't matter!"  
  
"Look, we can take the hypnotism off, and then hypnotise you again so that you know all the answers!" Said Evan, trying to compromise with the blue elf.  
  
"No! No vay! You take the hypnotism off, then you leave the hypnotism off!"  
  
Kurt grinned as Evan agreed and bamfed them all to his room. Where the book of hypnotism still lay.  
  
"Let's make this quick, okay? I vant to get on studying...I can't believe I just said that!" Kurt sighed and sat in the place he was sitting when they first hypnotised him.  
  
Kitty was searching through her book, with her brow creased. Finally she looked up at Kurt and Evan with a worried look on her face. "I can't find out how to Un-hypnotise people!"  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Oh no! But kitty you have to be able to un-hypnotise Kurt! What about the big Geograghy test that is conveniently in the next chapter just to make the tension greater! 


	4. Chapter 4

Last chapter! Woo! What a nice story to get rid of writer's block! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Oh, and speaking of reviewing, I'm so glad that you guyZ are reviewing my story, but please, please, please if you're gonna review, please review saying something, either complimenting the story or whatever, don't just review saying "..." (That person knows who they are) I'm super-chuffed that you took the time to review, but I want reviews that actually MEAN something. And this goes for all of my stories.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Evan pulled the book out of Kitty's grasp and began leafing through the first couple of pages, before turning straight to the index. He looked all the way through that, then went through the book carefully scanning the pages for information. Finally he threw the book behind him in defeat.  
  
"I say we try and un-hypnotise him by hypnotising him and making him forget the things we wanted him to do in the first place..." Suggested Evan, confusing even himself.  
  
He sat Kurt down and brought out a pen. Then began moving it back and forth in front of Kurt's face. It was an exact replica of the scene from when they first tried to hypnotise him.  
  
"I hope this verks!" Muttered Kurt.  
  
Evan said nothing, but continued to move the pen in front of Kurt's face.  
  
"Okay like, when Evan like, counts to five you'll like, be asleep!" Kitty said, going over-board with the 'likes' from pure nervousness.  
  
"One..."  
  
Kurt said nothing.  
  
"Two..."  
  
He still remained silent, Evan glanced up at Kitty.  
  
"Three..."  
  
"This better verk!" He muttered suddenly.  
  
"Four..."  
  
"Five..."  
  
Kurt's head slumped forward and his eyes closed. He was asleep.  
  
"Right, okay, Kurt, when I snap my fingers you will be back to normal and you will have forgotten everything we made you do when we first hypnotised you." Evan took a deep breath, then snapped his fingers.  
  
Kurt woke up and looked round. "Vas vere you saying?"  
  
Evan looked at Kitty and they both laughed. It was a laugh of relief.  
  
**********************  
  
Kurt walked out of the Geography classroom and ran his hand through his black hair. Something felt very wrong whilst he was doing that test he just couldn't place what it was.  
  
"Hey Kurt! How do you think you did?" Asked Evan, as he ran up to Kurt.  
  
"I...Um...Dunno, It felt weird!" Replied Kurt, looking round as the teacher came out of the classroom.  
  
"Ah! Kurt! Can I have a word with you about your test?" She asked, holding his paper out.  
  
Kurt nodded and looked a little confused. "Okay, Vas about it?"  
  
"Well...It's all in Portuguese."  
  
Suddenly Kurt knew why it had felt a little odd whilst he was doing that test. He didn't notice Evan loose all the colour in his face.  
  
"Uh...Kurt? Did anyone say hey to you, when you went into the classroom?" He asked, a feeling of worry begin to grow inside him.  
  
Kurt nodded. "Sim!"  
  
Both he and the teacher watched in confusion as Evan stormed off down the corridor.  
  
"KITTY!!!!"  
  
~*~EnD~*~ 


End file.
